


Tied

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dealfic, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get Sam out of Hell, Dean makes a deal with Crowley. However, in order to seal the deal, Dean and Crowley must engage in mutually enjoyable sex together. </p><p>For SRS 2012: Bonus Round 0.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

The leather burned on Dean's wrists, tugging and pulling at his skin, threatening to make it raw.

He didn't remember how he got here. How he got in this position.

All he knew was that Crowley was hovering over him, his hands warm, fingers trailing up the small of his bare back. Each brush of his fingertips had Dean bucking forward in his straps, moaning wantonly, exactly how Crowley had hoped.

Dean knew it would take a lot to get Sam out of Hell. He knew it could cost him almost everything he had, but this...this wasn't anything he could have ever foreseen. Not one bit.

"You like that, Winchester?" The demon cooed, his finger gently moving between Dean's legs to rub his inner thighs. A strangled noise came from deep within the hunter's throat as he spread his legs a little more. 

Crowley had him bent over a table, his hands bound behind his back. The ties at his ankles gave him a little room to squeeze if he needed. After all, Crowley was very generous. 

"You're a bastard, you know that, right?" Dean spat, wiggling a little in his bindings. 

"Oh yes." He raised his palm and struck it against Dean's ass, causing the hunter to groan in pleasure.

Crowley laughed. "You might as well give in, Dean. This is a spell. My spell. I know you want this."

"I don't want anything to do with you."

"You're lying." Walking around the spectacle of Dean, naked and spread wide, Crowley leaned down and spoke harshly in his ear. "You wouldn't have come to me in the first place if that were the case and you know it."

Dean sucked in a breath, clenching his teeth. He turned his head away from the demon, pressing his forehead against the cool wood of the table. 

"Now do you want your brother out of Hell or not?"

Chuckling, Crowley ran his hand down Dean's back, watching him arch up and shiver from the sensation. 

"Just...just get it over with."

"Oh but what fun is that?"

Slipping a finger into his mouth, the demon coated it in warm, wet saliva, then brought it down to Dean's ass, teasing around his entrance. Dean shifted in his bindings, fighting with them and against Crowley's finger as it pushed inside him. 

Yet the demon's spell was very particular. The magic commanded Dean to enjoy this, as he had been informed already, so although he was struggling and moaning in what seemed like pain, Crowley, and Dean himself, knew it was really pure, carnal pleasure. 

Moving his finger in and out slowly, the demon chuckled again, marveling in the noises and movements Dean was making. 

"You can't lie to me, Dean." He slipped his finger out and brought it back to his mouth, then pushed two inside the hunter when he was ready.

"Fuck." Dean was groaning, sweating, pulling at the ties around his wrists and ankles. 

Each thrust had his cock twitching, aching to be touched in the slightest bit. But Crowley was an expert. He knew exactly how to send his subject right over the edge without even laying a finger on his erection.

"You know how this works. You know what has to be done." Crowley's voice purred gently as his fingers worked Dean's tightness, scissoring and twisting gently to hit him directly in his sweet spot. The hunter couldn't even hide it, either. His groans were getting drastically louder and more frequent, and every minute or so, he would arch his hips and tip his head back, letting the demon know his magic was working.

Dean could feel the wetness at the head of his cock and knew there was no chance in getting away from this now. He had to get Sammy out. He had to save him.

"Goddammit, just fuck me!" 

A wide, bright smile rose to Crowley's lips and he ceased the movements of his fingers, sliding them out slowly. 

"I knew you'd come around, Winchester."

The demon chuckled as he moved behind Dean. He ran his hands over the man's bare ass, parting him and gazing greedily at his prize. Dean was panting, rolling his hips slightly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Crowley. 

Rubbing a thumb over his own cock, he pressed the tip against Dean's entrance without going in.

"You're tight, Dean."

"Shut up." He hissed in response, grumbling against the table's surface.

Inhaling slowly, Crowley pushed forward a little. Dean's legs tensed up and he sucked in another breath. 

When the demon breached Dean's tightness and sunk in all the way to the hilt, it elicited an echoing moan from the man which Crowley couldn't help but respond to with a pleasureful hum of his own. 

Dean pushed back towards the demon, hardening even more with the feeling of being filled. 

Crowley began to fuck him, starting out slow, then picking up pace. His hands gripped Dean's hips tightly, giving him momentum to thrust hard, hitting that tender spot inside. 

Gasping and groaning, Dean was unsure how he was so close to orgasming, but he was and he couldn't stop himself from calling out for Crowley to go faster or rougher. The demon happily obliged, beginning to sweat as well. 

His thrusts were losing their rhythmic motion as the heat was building up deep inside, knotting up in his stomach. Digging his nails into Dean's back, Crowley started to groan too and then when he felt Dean's muscles begin to spasm, he could barely hold on for any longer.

"Goddammit!" Dean yelled, his body surrendering with a wave of shuddering ecstasy that had him coming hard and throbbing around Crowley's cock.

Within that same moment, the demon released himself inside, pounding Dean with a few more deep thrusts as he came.

A few moments passed.

The heat around them was heavy and laced with their the scent of their passed arousal. 

Crowley pulled out, grinning down at the Winchester breathing heavily against the table he was tied to.

"Did it work? Can I bring Sam back now?" Dean asked helplessly, his voice weak and cracked.

The demon laughed, letting out an emphatic sigh.

"Did what work?"

Dean picked his head up, brow furrowed angrily. "The spell. Did the spell work?"

"Silly boy," Crowley mused, "there is no spell."


End file.
